FNAF: What's Inside
by Crimson of the Mandalorians
Summary: Instead of getting rid of all the animatronics after the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, they just got a massive upgrade. What happens when the last security guard comes back a month later? Will he even stand a chance? All of the animatronics are girls. Scott Cawthon owns all of FNAF. I only own my OC. :) M for extreme violence and suggestive scenarios.
1. Prologue

**_FNAF: What's Inside_**

Prologue

* * *

_Rex Steel_

* * *

When I woke up on October 28th, 1987, I thought it was like any other day. I've never been so wrong before. The day had been pretty normal, at least until I went to my job. I was one of the two security guards at Freddi Fazbear's Pizzeria, withhe  
other was a rather odd man named Vincent Rhodes. We took turns doing the night shift and runningmaintenance on the animatronics. Last night, Vincent had the night shift, which meant that I had the early shift. Which meant that I had to hurry.  
Or I'd be late.

* * *

When I got to the pizzeria, I ran into my brother, Alex. He was my best friend and head cook at the pizzeria. He looked a little like me, but as he was a year younger, he was a little shorter.

"Hey! Rex. You in there?" Alex asked jokingly as he rapped on my head.

"Yeah. Sorry. I just have a bad feeling." I said quietly. "Like something bad is about happen." Alex gave me a worried look.

"What kind of bad? Like someone loses their phone, or their job, or… their life?" Alex asked softly.

"Dunno. It's just a hunch." I replied. "Either way, I'll try and figure it out."

"Alright." Alex said as he walked away. "We'll talk again later."

"Got it." I called before putting on my security hat and jacket and tossed my bag into the security office before I started my rounds. I talked with some kids and parents while I did, but I couldn't get rid of this unnerving feeling. I looked towards  
the doors and saw that Vincent was finally here. I decided to head over to talk to him.

"Hey Vincent. Ready for your shift?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh… yeah. I'm ready." Vincent replied. "And how was yours?"

"Pretty good." I said while I stared at him. He seemed more nervous than usual.

"What's up? You seem… off." I commented casually.

"Nothing… nothing at all. I just need to…" Vincent trailed off. "Never mind. I gotta get ready."

"Alright Vincent. I'll see ya around." I said as he walked off. _Something's wrong with that guy. _I thought before shrugging and returning to my job.

* * *

_Twenty Minutes Later_

* * *

I was watching Bonnie and Toy Bonnie play a song for the kids when the alarm went off. It was accompanied by several screams. I immediately ran following the screaming to Kid's Cove. I stepped in and looked around and saw that someone had been bitten  
by Mangle, who was currently shuddering on the floor shooting sparks. The kid was screaming and someone was already talking to emergency services. However, I was only more worried by this. _That feeling. It's still there. This isn't it. It's gonna get worse._ I  
thought as I ran over.

"Have the police come too. The animatronics wouldn't just attack someone on their own. Mangle's been tampered with." I said as I checked the kid. "His skull didn't break apart. He'll probably be alright if you get him to the hospital soon enough." I lowered  
the kid down and stood up. "I'll deal with our troublemaker." I said as I began walking towards the Parts and Service Room. Someone reached out and tried to stop me.

"Sir, you could get hurt!" The man said as he looked me in the eyes.

"I know. However, I've got a job to do." I said as I fixed my cap. "I need to do this." He looked at me, nodded, and stepped out of my way. I nodded my thanks before opening the door to Parts and Services and closing it behind me. I turned and saw the  
most gruesome thing I'd ever seen. Vincent was standing in the middle of the room choking a kid, while stabbing him with the knife in his other hand. Another kid was lying on the floor with his stomach cut open. Vincent had strangled the kid with  
his own organs. The other three children sat in the corner sobbing. _They know they're about to die. _I thought as I stepped forwards.

"Vincent. I knew something was off." I said calmly. "Didn't see this happening though." Vincent turned towards me with an insane grin.

"Oh… hi Rex. Wanna join the party?" He said as he licked the kid's blood off the knife.

"You know that at least one of us is going to die, right?" I said calmly. The children who were still alive just stared.

"Of course. Are you ready to die?" Vincent asked with a laugh. "I'm not finished playing with my toys, but I'll wait." I just charged him and slugged him in the face. He reeled back with blood dripping from his nose. He just smiled and leapt towards me,  
knife in hand. He stabbed me in the stomach, but I punched his jaw, knocking him back. He lost his grip on the bloody knife and fell onto the ground. At this point, I pulled the knife out and threw it to the side where it stopped near the door. I  
groaned and fell to my knees from the pain. Vincent slowly rose to his feet.

"How's it feel Rex? The blade cutting through your flesh? The blood dripping from the wound?" Vincent snarled as he walked towards the fallen blade. "I've wanted to kill you for so long. So very long. And now, I can." He laughed before picking up his  
knife. "After all, it's easy to kill a wounded man." Vincent said nonchalantly, as he crouched in front of me. "You were always so wea-" He froze as I stood up and looked him in the eyes.

"If you think of me as weak, then you have a lot to learn." I said angrily. Vincent suddenly smiled as he quickly tried to slit my throat. I pulled back only receiving a quarter-inch long cut to my throat.

"If I wanted your opinion, I'd ask for it Rex." Vincent said with rage. "Now die while I finish playing with my toys." He started to turn towards the children before realizing that I hadn't moved. I simply growled before I tackled him and began punching  
him again and again, blood spurting out of my throat as I did.

"What? Why don't you die?" Vincent roared.

"B-because I must s-s-stop you!" I managed to say through the blood. I kept hitting him hearing his ribs crack and snap along with his roars of pain. He struggled to stab at me, successfully stabbing me in the heart but it didn't even slow me down. After  
several minutes, I finally rolled off of him and lay there. To my surprise, Vincent wasn't dead and attempted to get to the door. I wasn't worried. The police would be here soon. Either they would pick him up, or he'd just die anyways. Besides, I  
could feel the life draining out of me as I lay here on the floor. The children were getting up and walking towards me before hugging me.

"Thank you mister." One little girl in a purple dress said as she hugged my shoulder.

"Yeah. You saved us." The little boy said as he hugged my hand. My other hand was stopping the bleeding at my throat. The slice was about a quarter-inch long since I pulled back when he tried to kill me. The other little girl, the oldest, had put my head  
on her lap.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save the others." I said as I looked up towards her. She just gave me a sad smile.

"You helped as many of us as you could." She said. "There was nothing else you could do." I smiled. The door was forced open and the police stepped in along with the man I'd spoken to. I looked up at them. The police just stared.

"W-what happened in here?" One burly policeman asked.

"The man by the door, Vincent, he k-killed those two before I got here. I came in and f-fought him. He got me but I s-saved these three. Get them to their parents. And find the parents of the other children as well." The policeman nodded and gestured  
for the children to come over. Two other police officers had already cuffed Vincent and dragged him onto a stretcher. The man just stood there staring at me.

"Looks like you were right. I didn't m-make it unscathed." I said with a weak laugh. "It's funny. The knife in my chest is what's stopping the worst of the b-bleeding. Without it I would already be dead." I paused before continuing. "Could you get my  
brother? He's one of the chefs. Hurry though." The man nodded before running off to find my brother. He returned moments later with Alex in tow. Alex just stared.

"Rex. You had to be the hero didn't you?" Alex crouched down next to me. I just smiled.

"I always said I w-wanted to go out helping someone." I said before coughing up blood.

"Well, you got what you wanted. Goodbye brother." Alex said quietly.

"I'll see you around." I joked. "Just don't f-follow me too soon." I said as I closed my eyes and faded away.

* * *

When I woke up, I was really confused. _I'm alive?_ I looked around and saw that I was still in the Parts and Service room. _Why am I still here? Alex wouldn't have left me here._ I sat up and stared in amazement at my hands. They were clean.  
Uninjured. _I beat him until I couldn't even move… how did I heal so quickly?_ I stood up and realized that all of my injuries had been healed. _How could I… could I have survived? No._ _I'm… dead. I remember dying. I guess I'm a ghost now. _I  
sat there pondering what had happened. _I guess I'll just rest. I'm so tired…_

* * *

_28 Years Later – Braedan Steel_

* * *

I was floating in the void, a place of eternal darkness. I personally liked to think that it was the space between dimensions, but I didn't really know what it was. All I knew was that my dreams often brought me here. I didn't mind though. It was nice  
and quiet and I enjoyed the silence.

"HELP!" yelled a voice next to me.

"Go away Red." I said quietly. "I'm here for the silence, not my other personalities."

"Come on! I was just telling ya that ya need help." Red said with a grin. He had red hair, green eyes, and a friendly face. He was around six feet and really well built. Honestly, he was a lot like a jock, but still smart. Really annoying though.

"And you can help me? The figment of my imagination that I dreamt up like three years ago?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm hurt..." Red said jokingly. "Figment of your imagination?"

"Sorry." I said as I rolled my eyes. "… The great Red, the all powerful one."

"Overkill man." Red said with a smile.

"Got it Red." I replied with a smile of my own.

"That's better." Red said. "I really can help you though."

"I know that." I snapped. "You help me all the time you demonic memory."

"Harsh. Besides, you and I both know what you need." Red replied mysteriously.

"A life? No wait… a magic ring!" I said sarcastically.

"No, you idiot. Our favorite job." Red said with a smile.

"My job back? I don't even know when the pizzeria will even open again! If ever!" I complained.

"You could at least check. You loved that job." Red said quietly.

"Yeah, until I got hurt a month ago. I mean, it's not like you WATCHED IT HAPPEN! You blithering idiot. When I got out of the hospital, the place had been closed down." I said angrily. "Although, you're right, it could have reopened."

"Exactly! So, at least check!" Red exclaimed with a grin.

"Fine. I'll do it! Happy?" I said grinning back at him.

"Yeah, by the way... it's 6:59." Red said with a devilish smile.

"Sometimes, I really hate you." I said as the alarm blared and woke me up.

* * *

**So... that's the prologue. Let me know what you think of it so far. Go ahead and leave a review if you want. I'd really appreciate some feedback. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**_FNAF: What's Inside_**

Chapter 1: Same Old Job?

* * *

Braedan

* * *

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock blaring in my ear.

"Good morning." I scoffed as I struggled to shut off the alarm. Once it was off, I sat up and looked around the room. It was pretty simple. Dark green walls, a black dresser, a simple metal lamp, and nothing interesting. At all. I got up and looked in the mirror on the back of my door. At 6 feet, I was tall, but to make up for it, I was skinny. I was muscular, but not extremely so. I had spiky, uncombed red hair and bright green eyes. I grabbed some gel and spiked it up. Not like anybody was around to care what I looked like anyway, but I guess it's a habit.

_Whatever._ I shrugged as I put on a clean pair of jeans and a new black T-shirt. _It's not a bad habit, so I don't really care anyways._ I walked into the kitchen and checked my answering machine.

"Hey, Braedan! It's me, Jake! You know, your buddy from high school. Just making sure you're alright. Call me back man!"

"Ugh." I groaned. _Why? Why, Jake? I hate your guts! You know that!_

_You know what? I'm just gonna forget about it and go grab some breakfast. That'll probably help._ I thought as I grabbed my sneakers. A minute later, I was out the door.

_Today, I gotta get a job. I'm almost out of cash._ I thought as I grabbed my bike from the rack before getting on.

_Seriously, it's been a month since I had a job. I should be able to do better than that. _I complained as I started riding towards a little bakery. _Of course, I haven't even really talked to anyone in a month either. Whatever. What are my options? I could check on the pizzeria, the fast food places, or Ricky's. Although, even I don't want to work at Ricky's Bar._ I mused as I rode along at top speed.

_It's a dump._ I skidded into the bakery parking lot. _Actually, that's being unfair to the dump._ I thought with a little grin.

I walked inside the bakery, bought a chocolate muffin, grabbed my bike and started walking home. I took a bite of the muffin as I walked.

_Not bad this time. They've definitely sold me worse. _I thought as I finished it off. Then, I hopped on my bike and started pedaling home at top speed.

_Let's see just how fast I can go._ I thought to myself as I sped along.

* * *

By the time I got home, it was about eight. I put my bike on the rack, locked it in, and pushed open the door to my apartment. Just as messy as I left it. I smiled. _Perfection._ I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. I checked the number next to the phone and called the pizzeria.

"Hello? Freddi Fazbear's Pizzeria." said someone on the other end of the line.

"Hey. My name's Braedan. I'm inquiring about whether or not the pizzeria is open yet, and if it is, whether or not the night shift is available for security." I said calmly.

"... Seriously?" the man asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. Why?" I replied.

"FINALLY! Come by around six!" He said before hanging up.

"Okay. That was weird, but I guess I got an interview." I said awkwardly as I sat there. _Guess I'll watch a couple movies._

* * *

As the third movie ended, I got up and stretched.

_Better get going._ I decided as I grabbed my old bag and slung it on my back. _It's 5:48. If I don't hurry, I'll be late._ I ran outside and opened my garage and got into my car. _At least this will be nice and fun!_ I thought to myself as I began the quick ride to the pizzeria.

"Let's hope it goes a little better this time." I mumbled to myself as I turned into the parking lot. I rode over to the back corner where I used to park. I skidded to a stop and hopped off my bike. I started walking before I paused and clutched my head.

_"It couldn't be worse than last time." _Red said with a laugh.

_Not now. I can't do this Red. You know how hard it is now. I don't have the strength._

_"Sorry. I know. I just couldn't help myself. I'll leave you to it." _Red said as the pressure in my head lessoned.

_Thanks. _ I thought before I began walking forward.

_Just like old times._ I thought as I walked towards the front doors. However, I paused outside. It had been completely redesigned. It had been painted with bright reds and yellows, and the logo had been redesigned as well. _Really did improve the place._ I stepped into the pizzeria. I looked around and saw that it was much more colorful and family friendly. It had simple black and white tiled floors, brightly colored walls, bright lights, and music playing. I was about to try and find the boss when a balloon suddenly floated into my face.

"Welcome to Freddi Fazbear's Pizzeria!" a feminine, yet slightly robotic voice said. I pushed the balloon to the side to reveal a small animatronic girl. She was wearing a red and blue striped dress with a matching hat, was holding several balloons in her right hand, and had a cheerful smile. She was also pretty small. Maybe four feet two inches, tops. I just stared, surprised.

"And who are you supposed to be?" I asked. She just looked at me, confused.

"I'm Balloon Girl. Who else could I be?" Balloon Girl asked with a confused look.

"Sorry. I haven't been here since the... renovations." I said with a weak smile. "So some things seem a little... different."

"Oh. Okay." Balloon Girl smiled. "So why are you here?"

"I'm trying to get the night shift security guard position." I replied.

"You'll want to see the boss. He's usually in his office or walking around the stage area. You can't miss him." Balloon Girl said happily.

"Alright. Thanks for the tip." I said before walking off. However, in my head I was trying to process what happened. _They really changed the animatronics in my absence. That will make this... interesting._

I walked over to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I pushed the door open and stepped into the office, closing the door behind me as I did. The room was simple with a tall lamp in the corner, neutral colors and an old oak desk. Behind the desk sat a man in his early twenties. He had short brown hair, a charming smile and a simple red T-shirt on.

"Good day Mr. Fazbear." I said as I sat down. "Thought I got this place out of business with the... incident."

"Of course not. I just had to make a little investment of my own." Mr. Fazbear replied with a smile.

"I saw 'your' investment." I commented. "Looks a lot better. However, that's not why I'm here."

"Apparently not. I heard from Jeremy that you wanted to take the job. He was really pleased that he could finally get Rex out of there. He hates the night shift." Mr. Fazbear said with a laugh.

"I wonder why." I said sarcastically. "Didn't all of the animatronics get an upgrade?"

"Yes, and the upgrades are extremely extensive. They will no longer try to kill you and now can control their own thoughts." Mr. Fazbear said with a devilish glint in his eye. "However, you'll see exactly what will happen tonight. You're re-hired."

"Thank you. Good day Mr. Fazbear." I said.

"You don't need to be so formal." Mr. Fazbear said with a laugh. "You can still call me Fred. The interview is just a formality."

"Alright, Fred. I knew it was a formality, but it was kinda fun. It's good to see you again." I said as I rose to leave the room. I reached out and shook his hand. "I'll be back around eleven." Fred nodded absentmindedly.

"It's a good day indeed..." Fred said quietly. "Now that you're finally back."

* * *

**So... tell me what you think. I'll have chapter 2 up in a day or so. Leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**_FNAF: What's Inside_**

Chapter 2: An Interesting Start

* * *

Braedan

* * *

As I walked out of the office, Fred put a hand on my shoulder.

"Before you leave, you should probably meet the animatronics again. They've undergone quite a change since you've last been here." Fred said. "Jeremy will probably want to see you as well."

"Sure. A tour would be nice as well. I didn't see much of the new building." I said. "After all, it was a pretty serious renovation."

"Exactly." Fred said as he led me over to the tables. We had a seat across from each other. "Hungry?"

"Definitely. It's been a pretty long time since I had some pizza. I've been eating a lot of sandwiches and muffins." I said jokingly.

"That doesn't surprise me. You always were a lazy rascal. Smart though. That kept you nice and safe." Fred said thoughtfully. I noticed he was looking over my shoulder.

"Hello Chica." Fred said with a smile.

"Hi Mr. Fazbear! Pizza?" Chica replied. I turned around and saw Chica. She was yellow, with magenta eyes, a short smiling beak, and soft downy feathers. She stood at about five feet nine inches and had slimmed down somewhat since I'd last seen her, but she still was larger than the toy animatronics. She also wore a bib that said "Let's Eat!"

"Sure." Fred said absent-mindedly. "I thought I said that you could call me Fred."

"Sorry. I'll try to remember. Who's this?" Chica said as she looked at me.

"This is Braedan. He's an old friend of mine and our new night guard." Fred said still staring off into space. He blinked and looked back at Chica.

"Really! So Rex is finally gone?" Chica said excitedly.

"Hey, I know Rex. He's terrible. A real jerk. Why didn't you already fire him?" I said with a smile. "Jeremy hated him too. I remember Jeremy saying that Rex made the devil himself seem like a saint.."

"Now he just locks the doors to the office and reads magazines." Fred commented. "Jeremy asked for me to fire him, but I told him he had to wait for a replacement."

"And that's me?" I said.

"You got it." Fred replied.

"Anyway, would you like a pizza too?" Chica asked me.

"Sure. Could I have pepperoni please?" I replied.

"Coming right up!" Chica said as she walked back towards the kitchen.

"So that's the new Chica. She looks pretty different." I noticed.

"Yeah. The guy who upgraded them really helped, however, they forgot everything that happened the last couple months. Some kind of issue when he was upgrading them." Fred explained.

"So that's why she didn't recognize me." I realized.

"That would be it. However, I think that…" Fred began before he was interrupted. Toy Chica had come back with the pizzas.

"Hi Mr. Fazbear! Who's your friend?" Toy Chica asked as she set the pizzas on the table. Toy Chica was a bright yellow, about five feet eight inches, and she looked a lot like her counterpart. She had pink eyes and a short beak, along with a bib that said "Let's Party!"

"Hey TC. This is Braedan. He's a good friend of mine," Fred said as I rose out of my seat. "He's also our new night guard." She immediately smiled.

"Awesome. Think I can show him around tonight Mr. Fazbear?" TC asked, obviously eyeing me. However, I wasn't sure why. Although, I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"First, call me Fred. If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. Second, he's been a night guard before. Third, if he wants a guide, it can be you if he's okay with it." Fred said cheerfully.

"Thanks for the offer. I may have to take you up on that TC. Not really familiar with the layout of this place." I said with a small smile.

"Okay. Gotta go before I get in trouble for taking too long." TC said as she began walking away. Fred looked up.

"TC? How on Earth could you get in trouble? I own the restaurant, and you were talking to me." Fred said with a grin.

"Oh. You're right. Sorry!" TC said as she headed back towards the kitchen.

"Well, she's… interesting." I said as I picked up the pizza and took a bite.

"Good right?" Fred said anxiously.

"Are you kidding? This is the best pizza I've had in years." I said as I took another bite. Fred smiled and began to eat his own pizza. As I ate, I watched as Toy Bonnie and Bonnie played their guitars onstage. Bonnie was about five feet ten inches (not counting her ears), and was slightly slimmer with a thinner waist and a more curved figure. She had purple fur and red eyes. Toy Bonnie was five feet seven inches (again, ignoring her ears), and looked a lot like Bonnie. However, she was slimmer and had buck teeth, along with light blue fur and green eyes.

"They're really good." I said as I watched.

"The really are. Most people wouldn't have seen that they were actually playing. They would have assumed it was just a recording." Fred said quietly. "Although, I probably shouldn't say that out here."

"Probably not." I agreed. Toy Bonnie noticed Fred and I watching them and waved. Fred waved back while I just nodded. Toy Bonnie frowned and came over right after they finished the piece.

"Mr. Fazbear? Who's this? And why didn't he wave back to me?" Toy Bonnie said unhappily.

"TB, this is Braedan. He's an old friend."

"Hey. That was some pretty good guitar playing up there." I said. "And I didn't wave because I was eating a slice of pizza." I gestured towards the empty box in front of me.

"Oh. Okay. You're forgiven." TB said as she smiled. Bonnie walked over and gently pushed TB.

"How could you leave me to all those kids? I practically had to pry them off of me." Bonnie complained. TB just kept smiling.

"Come on, you know you love the spotlight." TB taunted.

"Jerk." Bonnie replied.

"Play nice." Fred said as he looked sternly at TB. "Bonnie, meet Braedan. He's our new night guard." Bonnie looked me over.

"Really? Rex is finally gone?" Bonnie asked.

"Indeed he is." Fred happily replied.

"Finally! No more Rex! Not gonna mess with me again!" TB said with a huge grin.

"That's the best news I've heard all day." Bonnie said.

"Thanks." I said with a small smile. "Glad to know someone besides Fred appreciates me."

"Hey! I'm the best guy you know!" Fred said with a laugh.

"Okay, you got me there." I said with a glint in my eye. "After all, you're the only person I know who changed…"

"You wouldn't dare." Fred said sarcastically, obviously understanding exactly what I was doing.

"… their name to fit their restaurant." I finished. Bonnie and TB looked surprised.

"Seriously?" Bonnie asked. "You changed your name just for the pizzeria?"

"Yep. Proud of it too. More dedicated than anyone else. Although, my name was Fred before. That didn't change." Fred explained. "It was a real pain to get Braedan to help out before you guys were properly set up." Bonnie and TB's faces changed for a moment when Fred mentioned their past.

"That red bear suit was the best." I said fondly, although I was watching the girls for any other signs. "I still have it at my old place."

"Seriously?" Fred asked, obviously surprised. "I thought you would have gotten rid of it by now."

"I said it was at my old place. Not like I go there often enough to toss anything." I joked.

"Fair enough." Fred said knowingly. The girls were obviously intrigued by what I'd said about my old place, but I didn't really want to talk about it right now.

"Well…" I began, as I prepared an excuse.

"Excuse me…" A quiet voice asked. I turned to see a little girl standing next to the table looking at Bonnie. "C-could you play another song?" Bonnie's gaze softened and she nodded.

"Sure thing. Let's go on over to the stage. Come on, TB." Bonnie said.

"See you tonight!" TB said before following Bonnie to the stage.

"Well, they do seem different." I commented as they walked away.

"You'll see how different they get tonight." Fred replied. "And before I forget, all the power and lights are on during the night now. Thought you'd be pretty happy about that."

"Got that right. That generator I brought was heavy." I said as I rose. "Should we continue the tour? Haven't seen much so far."

"Good point." Fred admitted as he stood up. "How about we visit the prize corner?"

"Why not? Let's see what you've done to the old place." I agreed as I stood up and joined him by the table. Fred nodded absent-mindedly and began walking towards the entryway to the prize corner.


	4. Chapter 3

**_FNAF: What's Inside_**

Chapter 3: Puppets and Bears

* * *

_Braedan_

* * *

When I stepped inside, I just stared. The whole room was brightly lit and colorful, with tons of arcade games and several claw games against one wall. I also saw the big, yet familiar present that sat against one wall. Fred reached over and gently knocked on it. When it opened, I watched as Marionette stood up and stretched. She extremely thin and about five feet eleven inches and was wearing a black and white striped jumpsuit with three buttons on her chest. Her face had been styled to look like a smiling mask, like it had been before, except for her violet eyes and cheerful smile.

"Hi Fred. Busy day?" Marionette said before she realized that I was here. "Um… who's this? A friend?"

"You could say that, however, he'll also be the new night guard." Fred explained. "I'm just showing him around."

"I'm Braedan." I said simply.

"I'm Marionette." Marionette replied quietly before disappearing back into her box. I just looked at Fred.

"Is she always that… reclusive?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's usually a little friendlier with people that she knows though." Fred said as we walked back out of the prize corner. "You just need to get to know her."

"I'll be sure to try that." I said. "Although, I'm not great with people. Or robots. Or robot people."

"Oh really?" Fred said sarcastically. "And I always had you pegged as a ladies' man."

"How rude. I am far too busy for women or friends." I said with a terrible British accent. Fred cracked up.

"That was possibly the worst British accent ever. Of all time." Fred complained.

"So? I know it's terrible. You still laughed, so it worked." I grinned. Suddenly, I bumped into someone. Neither of us fell, but when I stepped back, to my surprise it was Freddi. She was about six feet tall and had blue eyes. She also had brown fur along with her black top hat, bowtie, and microphone. She had curves that revealed that she was a woman, but other than that, she seemed big and cuddly.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there." I apologized. "It's all Fred's fault."

"Oh yeah. Blame the guy who owns the entire restaurant." Fred laughed. "Whatever."

"Mr. Fazbear, who's this?" Freddi said suspiciously.

"New night guard. Also, his best friend." I said as I pointed towards Fred.

"Really? That's interesting. You let him have the job pretty quick." Freddi said. "Why is he different from all the others?"

"He owed me my job back." I said before I could stop myself. Fred gave me a look.

"It's complicated." Fred began. "Braedan helped me get this place open. He wore the red bear suit and played some songs before you guys were brought out of storage."

"That was two years ago. You really think I'll believe that? His story made more sense… so that's it. His story's real and yours isn't." Freddi said thoughtfully. "So… you got your job back…"

"No. I asked him to hold the job. I was in the hospital. Got a little… injury at my last job." I lied. "I worked here before that as the night guard. That was before you and the others were brought here."

"Hmmm. Alright. I'll see you tonight then." Freddy said as she walked away.

"That was close." Fred said quietly. "Freddi's a little… curious. That was a good story. I liked it. Seemed realistic."

"Thanks. I'm very proud of my ability to wing it. I guess it could have been worse, though." I said. "I don't really think she believed it."

"Me neither." Fred replied thoughtfully. "Whatever. We'll deal with it later."

"Yeah. Let's go with that plan." I said. "So… where next?"

"Well, we could go to Kids Cove or Pirate Cove. Your choice." Fred replied.

"Let's go to Kids Cove. I'm not quite sure I wanna see Foxy yet." I said with a small grimace.

"I get it. Now we just need to get across the main area without…" Fred began as he walked across the room. I started following before Fred was tackled by a brown blur.

"Mr. Fazbear!"

"TF! Get off of me!" Fred complained. I just started laughing. Toy Freddi looked very similar to Freddi, but she was slimmer and short. Like five feet five inches. Still, she had managed to tackle Fred. She looked over at me.

"Oops. Didn't see you had a friend." TF said as she quickly let go and stood up. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. This is Braedan. He'll be the new night guard." Fred said with an evil glint in his eye. TF's eyes lit up. She bolted over and picked me up and spun me around.

"Yay! Someone new!" TF exclaimed happily.

"Nice to meet you." I said as she continued spinning me around before setting me down. She actually seemed surprised.

"You're not gonna yell at me for spinning you? Or for picking you up?" TF asked.

"Why? I don't mind." I said with a smile. She smiled back. Fred glared at me. _Guess I was supposed to mind._ "Of course… that depends on whether you mind!" I said as I picked her up and spun her around once before setting her down. _She's so light. _I thought to my surprise. She just laughed.

"I don't mind at all." TF said cheerfully.

"Sorry that didn't work, Fred." I said with a smirk. "But you'll have to do better than that to annoy me."

"You're just so nice sometimes. It's aggravating." Fred grumbled. TF grinned.

"Well, I gotta go find Freddi. She wanted to talk to me about something." TF said as she walked away. "Bye!"

"See ya tonight!" I said as she walked away. I turned to see Fred smiling.

"I really did miss you. It's been boring without you here to spice it up." Fred said as we stepped into Kids Cove.

"Thanks. It's been pretty boring on this end too." I said with a grin.


	5. Chapter 4

**_FNAF: What's Inside_**

Chapter 4: A Couple Coves

* * *

Braedan

* * *

Fred and I stepped into Kid's Cove and both quietly broke out laughing. Kids were everywhere. The room was probably twenty feet long and ten feet wide. The walls were plastered with drawings made by all the different kids. The uncovered parts of the walls were painted sky blue. Kids were playing with foam blocks and laughing as they played tag. No one was older the eight years old. Some kids were playing with Mangle. She was sitting in one of the corners. Her fur was mostly white with a little pink on her stomach and muzzle. A little girl in a pink dress was sleeping on her lap, while a little boy with short blonde hair lay on her shoulder. I was laughing because Mangle's hand had fallen off and was lying next to the boy. I just looked at Fred.

"Hand?" I asked.

"Hand." Fred replied as he leaned against the wall. I leaned against the wall before sliding to the ground where I sat watching the chaos of the wall. Fred sat down next to me and just started laughing again. He pointed towards a boy with glasses and blonde hair who was walking towards us, holding the hand from before. He looked pretty interested in it. I smiled and got up as he passed us.

"I'll snag that. She'll probably want that when she gets up." I said as I walked away from Fred.

"Probably." Fred replied without getting up. I walked over to the kid and tapped gently on his shoulder. He turned and looked at me and smiled.

"Hello! My name's Mitchell! It's my birthday!" Mitchell said.

"Cool. How old are you today Mitchell?" I asked cheerfully.

"I'm seven years old!" Mitchell exclaimed proudly.

"That's awesome." I said as I knelt down next to him. "I was wondering… do you mind if I take that?" I pointed at the hand.

"Nope. You can take it… wait. What's your name?" Mitchell asked suddenly.

"My name's Braedan." I said with a small smile.

"Okay. You can have it Mr. Braedan." Mitchell said as he handed it to me. He smiled and turned to walk away.

"Thanks Mitchell. Happy Birthday!" I said. Mitchell turned and waved, before walking back to his parents. They looked at me with small smiles. I just gave a casual salute, causing the father to smile more, before walking back over to Fred. Fred just pantomimed clapping as I sat down.

"Well done! The great tomb raider has obtained the mysterious artifact." Fred whispered. "And so the great guardian of the temple awakens!" I looked and saw that both the little boy and the little girl had been woken up by their parents and were now waving goodbye to Mangle. She waved back with her other hand. She then began looking around. I looked at Fred and with a nod we both got up and walked over towards her. She was about five feet eleven inches and had a small amount of pink fur on her muzzle.

She looked up at us with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Fazbear. Who's this?" Mangle asked.

"Name's Braedan. Need a hand?" I said as I held her hand out to her. She laughed. Fred started laughing too.

"Not bad. I haven't laughed that hard in ages." Mangle said as she stopped laughing. "So, why's the Joker here anyways?"

"The Joker? I said as I raised an eyebrow. "What about Ace of Spades? I've always liked that card."

"He's gonna be the new night guard. He's already met almost everyone, but I'm just finishing up the tour." Fred said. "Rex is getting fired."

"That's a relief. He was a real piece of work. Almost as bad as… never mind." Mangle said quietly. I set her hand down next to her.

"Maybe we can talk later tonight." I said as I started walking out. Fred followed.

"Wait up you jerk!" Fred said jokingly as we walked out the door. Before we'd gone too far, I heard Mangle.

"Maybe we could." Mangle said before returning to entertaining the little kids. I just smiled. _Maybe it won't be that bad after all._

* * *

Fred began walking towards Pirate Cove while I lagged behind a little. I winced as I remembered the pain of that night. _The blade slicing through my flesh… ripping open my back._ I blinked and immediately blocked off the memory. _Not now. I can't afford to._ I looked around and saw the giant cove encircled with a ring of cushioned chairs. A large pirate ship lay on a small island with Foxy standing on it telling stories to the kids. Some of the kids sat on the ship while others sat in the chairs and on the floor. A few adults sat in the chairs watching over their children. Foxy was midway through telling a story. I just sat in one of the chairs near the edge and watched. Fred sat beside me smiling as he watched as well. Foxy was about six feet two inches and had reddish-brown fur across most of her body. She had lighter tan fur on her stomach and muzzle like Mangle, but wore both a black vest and a pair of brown breeches. I suddenly felt the pain in my head return.

_"__Not quite what you remember is it?" Red said quietly._ I clutched my head with my right hand.

_"__No, I remember what happened after that. Especially where it all happened." I replied. "After all, she barely scratched me. She just made me run. That made me vulnerable."_

_"__True. I'll leave you to it." Red said before fading._

_"__Thanks." I said simply._ The pain faded and I lifted up my head. Foxy was waving goodbye as all the kids headed off to other parts of the pizzeria. Fred reached over and tapped my hand.

"You okay?" Fred asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Just a little time reminiscing." I said.

"Oh. Got it." Fred said knowingly. "Come on. You got to meet Foxy before another group gets here." Fred stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet.

"Thanks." I said as we walked over to Foxy. She turned towards us and smiled.

"Thar be me Captain!" Foxy said in a pirate accent.

"Do you have to use the pirate accent?" Fred asked. "And the pirate language?"

"The kids like it." Foxy said in a normal voice. "Don't you?"

"Not all the time." Fred groaned. "It's the accent that gets to me though." Foxy smiled.

"Thanks for tellin me mate." Foxy said in her pirate accent before pausing. "Who's this?" She said in her normal voice.

"This is Braedan. He's gonna be our night guard." Fred said quickly. Foxy looked me over.

"Hmmm… I guess he could be worse." Foxy said slowly.

"Ouch, tough crowd." I said sarcastically. She laughed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. You just look a lot better than our last night guard." Foxy said with a smile.

"Why, thank you, my darling." I said in a British accent. Foxy chuckled. Fred just smiled.

"Much better, old sport." Fred said in his British accent.

"Aye matey." Foxy said in her pirate accent. Fred just looked at her.

"I should've never told you about the accent." Fred mumbled.

"You shouldn't have." Foxy agreed. I just smiled before turning to go.

"I'll be back." I said in my best Schwarzenegger accent. Fred cracked up. Foxy didn't seem to get it.

"Okay. See you tonight!" Foxy yelled. Fred caught up to me.

"That was great. Absolutely perfect." Fred said. "I've never heard that quote used in real life. The accent rocked too."

"Thanks man." I replied. "So… we need to visit with Jeremy now… and I suppose I should let Balloon Girl know that I got the job."

"Alright then. Let's get going." Fred said as we headed out.

* * *

**So… there it is. Chapter 4. Sorry I took so long. I'm also working on a Red vs Blue fic. I'll start posting that soon, but for now don't expect to see it.**

**Also, to everyone who's given me a review, thanks. They really boost my morale. :)**

**Except for the Guest with the rude comment. I mean, it says in the summary, rated M for extreme violence. That should have been a hint. But whatever. Keep reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 5

FNAF: What's Inside

Chapter 5: Déjà Vu

* * *

_Braedan_

* * *

Fred and I walked towards the entrance, dodging children and parents alike.

"So... Where's Balloon Girl?" I said as I paused and looked around.

"Um... She's usually near the doors, but... She's not here." Fred replied slowly. "I mean... It's pretty close to closing time, so she could be talking with someone else."

"Maybe she's talking to the band?" I asked as we looked around.

"Let's try that." Fred agreed. We walked over to the main stage, keeping an eye out for Balloon Girl.

"Fred, on your six." I said jokingly. Fred turned and saw Balloon Girl laughing as she talked with Chica.

"Got em in my sights." Fred joked as we walked over to them.

"Sup." I said with a small smile. Balloon Girl smiled and waved.

"Hello again!" Balloon Girl said happily. "Hi Mr. Fazbear."

"Hello there, Mr. Night Guard." Chica slyly said. "Just telling BG about the news."

"Okay. Anyone else need **Braedan?** Or can we go see Jeremy now?" Fred groaned.

"But I wanna keep talking." BG pouted. "I only just found out."

"Sorry. Fred's kinda impatient." I explained. "I guess we can talk later though."

"Okay." BG grumbled. "See you later... I guess." Chica just waved before heading towards the kitchen. Fred and I both headed down the hall to the office.

* * *

When we reached the office, I knocked on the door frame.

"Excuse me? Delivery for Jeremy Fitzgerald III." I said as seriously as I could.

"Ah. Is my package finally here?" Jeremy replied.

"Yes. Two best friends as ordered." I said with a grin.

"Come on in!" Jeremy said with a laugh. Fred and I stepped inside the office and sat down next to Jeremy. Jeremy had short black hair, blue eyes, and a friendly face. He was about the same age as me and roughly six feet two inches tall.

"So, are you done moping?" Jeremy asked me with a smile.

"I wasn't moping. I was recovering from a painful experience." I said sarcastically.

"Of course! I'm so sorry for insinuating that wasn't the case." Jeremy said. We all just looked at each other and broke out laughing. I put an arm around each of them.

"Sorry for my absence, but I'm back. We're back." I said quietly.

"Ya got that right." Fred said with a grin. "The three children of Freddi Fazbear's Pizzeria are back again."

"And this time, we're ready for anything." Jeremy chimed in.

"Hey. I'm here too! Don't I get some respect?" We all watched as the pouting ghost formed in front of us.

"Sup." Jeremy said to Red with a small nod. Red jokingly bowed.

"Hey Red." Fred said with a smile. " How's my favorite ghost?"

"All and all… pretty good. Kinda hungry though." Red said jokingly. "If only I could eat a pizza right now… I really miss it. At least I don't have to hide in the security office." Red said as he sat down on the desk. "Here, I'm king."

"So who's the queen?" Fred asked with a small smile.

"Goldie. Unless you know of any other ghosts haunting this place?" Red replied.

"Fair enough. Is Goldie still not talking to anyone?" Jeremy asked quietly.

"I'm still trying her to open up to me. You guys are next." Red explained as he stretched. "Anyway, am I being left out or not?"

"Red did keep Braedan safe." Fred admitted. "And he helped us out too."

"True…" Jeremy mused. I stared at them.

"Helped you with what?" I asked.

"Nothing. We'll tell you later." Fred and Jeremy said together.

"Okay, okay." I said. "What about… the three brothers and the mysterious uncle?"

"I like it. Mysterious. Has a nice ring to it." Red said thoughtfully.

"Then it's official." Jeremy declared. We all broke out laughing again.

"All right guys, let's break out the root beer!" Jeremy said as he reached into a mini fridge.

"Alright!" Fred said as he accepted a root beer. "Drink up!" Red just smiled before fading away.

"I'm gonna keep trying with Goldie." Red said. "Don't kill yourselves." We all looked at each other.

"Sir, yes sir!" We yelled together. Fred immediately started laughing while I saluted the place where Red had been. Jeremy just leaned back in his chair.

"I've really missed this." Jeremy said quietly as Fred and I leaned back as well. I suddenly sat up as I heard a knock.

"Hello?" I asked as I got up and looked outside the door. "Hey! Jenny!" Jenny had short brown hair, a slim build and a kind face. She was a year younger than Jeremy, but like her brother, she was one of my best friends.

"Don't' 'Hey Jenny' me." Jenny said angrily. "You guys are hanging out without me?" Jeremy and Fred looked at each other.

"It's your boyfriend's fault. He's in charge." Jeremy said quickly.

"Dang it." Fred pouted. "Now Jenny's gonna be mad at me." Jenny just smiled.

"Nah. I had to finish cleaning up anyway." Jenny said before sitting on the desk. "So… what we talking about?"

"You know, Red, root beer, reminiscing, etc." I said absentmindedly. "You gonna tell me what Red did yet?"

"Fine." Fred exclaimed. "Red keeps Goldie under control now."

"So… he just keeps her from generally causing chaos?" I asked.

"Pretty much. You remember how bad she was at first. Back then, he only managed to keep her contained. Now, he's getting closer to helping her out." Jeremy explained.

"Is that where Red is right now?" Jenny asked. Fred just gave her a thumbs up.

"I say we just enjoy life for a little while." Fred said as he leaned back.

"Sounds good to me." I said before closing my eyes.

* * *

_10:30 PM – Security Office_

* * *

I opened up my eyes and sat up. Jenny was sleeping on Fred and Jeremy was packing up his bag.

"What time is it?" I asked as I got up.

"Um… 10:32." Jeremy said as he checked his watch.

"Cool. I gotta grab my stuff from home." I said as I headed out the door. "Remember to wake the love birds!"

"Got it!" Jeremy replied.

* * *

_11:49 PM – Entrance_

* * *

I walked back into the restaurant with my workbag in hand.

"I'm back." I said as I walked along the brightly lit halls to the security office.


	7. Chapter 6

FNAF: What's Inside

Chapter 6: Nightfall

* * *

**Hey… just wanted you to know that I updated some ****things in the old chapters. I got in my car to get to the pizzeria and parked my bike. That seemed wrong to me. Also, I'm basing the animatronics off of Adry53's models. Check him out on Deviant Art. People use a lot of his w****ork for story covers, so you ****might recognize them. On to the story!**

* * *

_Braedan_

* * *

I bolted into the security office, making sure not to be seen. All the lights were on except by the security office. Just the way I like it. I thought as I turned on the lights

* * *

in the security office. My dark green desk fan turned on and began cooling down the room. Balloon Girl hadn't been near the doors, so for now, my arrival was unknown. I slipped inside and dropped my bag on the floor under my desk before slipping into my swivel chair.

_"Hey Red. You mind keeping Goldie busy for the night?" I thought as I closed my eyes._

_"Sure. Just don't break anything."_

_ Red replied before fading as quickly as he had arrived._

_"Thanks." I thought before opening my eyes. I looked at the clock and smiled._

_11:58. Let the games begin._ I smiled as I stood up and took a deep breath.

"Lock and Load!" I yelled into the hallway before sitting down.I grabbed my flashlight out of my bag and grinned.

_Let's see who gets here first._

I checked the clock again and smiled when I saw that it was 12:02. I froze before turning and blasting my flashlight into the right doorway. Bonnie flinched and covered her eyes with her ears. I just stared. She was no longer a bulky animatronic. Her body had become slimmer and more like a human's. Her face had leveled out, making it more… cute, and she now had double B-cup breasts.

"Okay… not what I was expecting…" I said slowly. Bonnie had stepped into the office and was rubbing her eyes as she tried to clear them. I just reached into my desk drawer and pulled out a sticky note and a pen.

"Note to self. Punch Fred for not telling me what the upgrade actually entailed." I said as I wrote. Bonnie just started laughing.

"You're gonna punch Fred? Can I be there when you do?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure. In fact, since it's obvious that all of you look like gorgeous humans, I'm gonna have to punch him several times." Bonnie cracked up. "Don't tell Freddi. She'll probably try to stop me."

"Stop you?" Someone said from the other doorway. I flipped the switch by the door turning on the lights in the hall. I froze when I saw that it was Freddi herself. She had slimmed down as well, but her breasts were an E-cup. She still wore her black bowtie, while she held her hat in her right hand.

"I'd love to watch you punch Fred." Freddi said with a grin. "Serves him right for lying to me earlier." I just looked at her.

"So what are you gonna do to me?" I asked. She just grinned.

"I think your little surprise is enough." Freddi said mischievously. "Besides, I'll get the truth out of you eventually." I just grinned.

"You can try… but only time will tell if you succeed." I replied with a devilish smile. Freddi just nodded thoughtfully before turning and walking out. Bonnie and I just sat in silence for a moment.

"Wow… that was pretty cold for Freddi. She's usually pretty nice." Bonnie said quietly.

"I think she just wants to know the truth." I said thoughtfully. "At least I know she'll have a hard time getting it out of anyone who knows."

"Who knows?" Bonnie asked.

"Fred, Jeremy, and myself." I replied as I leaned back. I looked at the clock and grinned. "12:10. Time for my rounds."

"Rounds?" Bonnie asked as I stood up.

"Yeah. I run around and make sure nothing's on fire. If anything is on fire, put it out." I said as I tossed my flashlight into my bag before walking out the door. "Basic stuff."

"Um... okay… bye!" Bonnie called.

"See ya!" I replied before jogging down the hallway.

I jogged around familiarizing myself with the layout of the pizzeria as I did. I needed to know ever nook and cranny by the end of the week. However, as I entered the main dining area, I got a feeling that something was coming from the left. I dove to the right into a roll coming up in a crouch. I immediately had another feeling that something was coming from behind, so I jumped up and slid across two tables before landing on my feet. I turned to see TB and TF had tried to jump me together.

TB was thinner than before, and her face had also leveled out, like Bonnie. Her breasts were a B-cup. TF had changed too. Her face had leveled out, she had become thinner, and her breasts were C-cups.

"Seriously? Are you trying to tackle me or what?" I asked as TF leapt towards me. I easily sidestepped her and caught her arm before using her to stop TB from jumping on top of me. They fell onto the floor and started laughing.

"We couldn't find you in the office, so we decided to go find you." TB said as she got up.

"I just wanted a hug." TF pouted. I just smiled before pulling her to her feet.

"See, if you asked me, I would have given you a hug." I said with a smile.

"Really?" TF said happily. I just smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"There you go." I said as I let go. "So... what's up?"

"Just wanted you to see our new bodies." TB said.

"And I already got my hug." TF said with a small smile.

"Fair enough." I replied. "Guess I'll head back to my office. I don't want someone else to try and tackle me."

_Besides, I can feel a flashback coming._

"Okay. See ya!" TF said with a wave.

"Bye!" TB called.

"Bye!" I replied before heading back to the office.

* * *

**So... Thanks for reading! Brownie points for the first person to identify where I got the title from. I'll try to update soon.**


	8. Chapter 7

FNAF: What's Inside

Chapter 7: Memories

**Hey… just wanted to let you know that there will be some gore in this chapter in a flashback. On to the story!**

**P.S. ****_Bold and Italics means the thoughts of the current me in flashbacks, _**_like italics do normally. So the thoughts of the memory are in regular italics._

* * *

_Braedan_

* * *

By the time I reached my office, I could feel myself getting caught in the memory. I shut the doors before collapsing into my chair. I let the memory overcome me.

When I opened my eyes, I was in the office. It looked the same as it did now, only with fewer drawings on the walls. I recognized the night immediately. It was the last night I had worked. I was watching from above as the old me lived through the memory.

_I'll just wait and watch it happen again. Maybe I'll learn something new. Something I didn't see before._

* * *

_Braedan – Three Months Earlier_

* * *

When I arrived at the pizzeria, I knew this wasn't going to end well. This was the last night. The toy animatronics had been removed at the start of the week for their final upgrades, and the originals would be taken tomorrow. Whatever happened tonight, it was the end. Tonight, I have to survive one last time.

* * *

At first, they didn't even come near the office. I checked the cameras consistently, but they still hadn't approached me. It was already 5:00 AM and I was still just cautiously watching the cameras. I paused for a moment and looked to see that Red had materialized.

"Red." I smiled. "You ready for the showdown?"

"Of course I am." Red said with a grin. "I'm not letting my only nephew die on me."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. "Glad to see you care."

"Sure thing." Red laughed. He then froze. I froze as well.

"Left door?" I asked as I reached towards the button. Red growled.

"Too late! Run out the right door!" Red said angrily. I bolted out the door as Foxy charged into the office from the opposite door. I kept running down the hallway until I reached the end of the hallway. Bonnie stared at me with her black eyes. _Crap._ I tried to dodge past her, but she slugged me in the chest. I winced as I felt my ribs crack and fracture.

"Red… a little help?" I asked as I bent over clutching my ribs.

"Got it." Red said as he possessed me. I could instantly feel the pain becoming dulled. I just grinned and smiled at Bonnie.

"My turn." Red and I said together as we punched her in the chest. She was knocked backwards into the wall with a massive dent in her steel chest.

I then turned and ran towards the main stage. I reached it only to see that Freddi had beaten me there. I just grabbed the microphone stand and held it like a sword in front of me. Freddi just watched and waited glaring at me. She almost started towards me several times, but she stopped and backed down each time.

_"__What's she waiting for?" I asked angrily._

_"__Foxy's guarding the office, Bonnie's a little damaged, but… where's Chica?" Red said thoughtfully._

I felt a sharp knife carve into my back along with a loud screech.

_"__Found her." _I said as I spun to face her. As I did, I noticed Freddi charging towards me. _Which is worse… a knife or a steel fist? Yeah, pretty obvious._ I turned and slammed the microphone stand into Freddi's head. She stumbled back, her face dented and partially disabled. Meanwhile, Chica decided to stab me in the back. The blade felt like fire. I spun, ripping the blade out as I did, and stared her in the eyes.

"You want that knife in between your eyes?" I growled before slamming the microphone stand into her leg. She just tried to slice me again but I slipped under it. Barely.

_"__Hey… just wanted to say… I hear Foxy coming." Red said suddenly. "Thought you should know."_

_"__Great. Just great." _I groaned as I hit Chica again with the microphone stand. She collapsed on the ground in a heap, unable to stand. Freddi was just glaring at me as Foxy ran forwards.

_"__Red, go. Call Fred. And while you're at it, call an ambulance. And turn on the tunes. That'll help in the meantime." _I said as I watched Foxy slow down next to Freddi.

_"__Got it."_ Red said before leaving my body. I bent over and coughed up some blood. I was in agony. I stared through vision clouded with pain as I saw Freddi holding her arm in front of Foxy. Like she was trying to stop Foxy from attacking me.

**_Was she waiting for me to recover? So the fight was at somewhat fair? Huh. She was nobler than I thought._**

I stopped coughing and stood up. As I did, I heard the speakers throughout the building crackle to life. I grinned as I readied the microphone stand. Freddi just lowered her hand. Foxy charged towards me.

**(Song: Stay Calm by Griffinilla)**

**There's a shadow on the wall.**

**Stay Calm. Stay Calm.**

**There's a figure in the hall.**

**Stay Calm. Stay Calm.**

**Keep my wits and stay alive,**

**Wish I had a 9 to 5.**

**There's a stranger in us all.**

**Stay Calm. Stay Calm.**

I swung the microphone into Foxy's chest, knocking her back. She slashed at me with her hook, slicing through my sleeve and barely scratching my shoulder. I tried to stop focusing on reality. I instead focused on the music.

**Every hair is on its end.**

**That's fine. I'm fine.**

**Feeling my adrenaline.**

**That's fine. I'm fine.**

**I can keep away the creeps,**

**Safely from my swivel seat,**

**Something's crawling through the vent,**

**That's fine, uh oh.**

The world narrowed as I blocked Foxy's hook and retaliated. It was just me and Foxy… nothing else.

**There's a ghost in the machine.**

**Stay Calm. Stay Calm.**

**They are watching through the screen.**

**Stay Calm. Stay Calm. **

**They just might drive me crazy. Hit me!**

I felt less pain. I body checked Foxy off the stage and charged after her, furiously slamming microphone stand into her again and again. She slowly tried to back away from my merciless assault. I heard a creaking sound behind me and looked behind me. Freddi was slowly approaching me while I was busy with Foxy.

**_My eyes… they were glowing solid gold. Why? Was it some sort of effect from Red? Has it happened before?_**

**They are slowly closing in,**

**Stay Calm. Stay Calm.**

**Find an inner strength within.**

**Stay Calm. Stay Calm.**

**If I've learned one thing it's that,**

**Don't respond to craigslist ads.**

**I can see their second skin.**

**Stay Calm. Stay Calm.**

I turned to face Freddi again. She suddenly charged towards me. At the same time, I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my lower back. _Foxy!_

_"__Red! Help!" _I roared.

_"__Got it. Ambulance and Fred alerted. You're welcome." _Red said as he repossessed me. _"Dang. You are not having a good night."_ I reached back with my left hand and pulled Foxy's hook out, while I smashed what was left of the microphone stand into Freddi's outstretched arms.

**(Epic Jazz.)**

**Hit me.**

**Hit me.**

**Hit me.**

**Hit me. **

"I hope you're ready…" Red and I roared together. "For the darkness before the dawn!" We said as we uppercutted Freddi. I looked around. The animatronics were in various states of disrepair.

"I'm gonna have to fix this aren't I?" I asked. Red left my body and materialized next to me. I had expected the pain, but I still winced as the agony returned.

**In the end it's only me,**

**Alright, alright.**

**Morning sun will set me free,**

**Alright, alright.**

**I spent the night at Freddi's!**

**Hit me!**

"Yeah… I don't think that's your problem. Let's focus on your broken body." Red began. "That's a little more important."

"Fair enough. Not much I can do though. I guess I'll head outside. How about you work on our story?" I asked as I slowly walked to the doors.

"How about an attempted robbery?" Red asked as he pushed open the door. "You just forgot to lock the door."

"Sounds good enough to me…" I said.

**_As the old me said this, my vision faded into darkness._**


	9. Chapter 8

FNAF: What's Inside

Chapter 8: Meetings

* * *

_Braedan_

As the memory faded, I opened my eyes. I felt disoriented. I couldn't hear and the room was spinning. I blinked and suddenly heard a quiet banging sound. It grew louder, and muffled voices could be heard. _What? Who's talking?_ As the room slowly stopped spinning, the voices began to get clearer.

"What if something happened to him?"

"Should someone try to go through the vents?"

"Did someone do something to him?"

"I'm gonna call Fred. I'm getting worried." At that I abruptly stood up and hit the button. The door slid up and everyone just stared in surprise. I blinked and leaned against the door frame. Bonnie, TB, TF, and Freddi were standing just outside the door.

"You're okay!" TF said as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Yeah… I'm fine." I said quietly. "Sorry for worrying everyone."

"What happened in there?" Freddi said.

"…" I was silent. TF let go of me and took a step back.

"Yeah. What happened? Why were you quiet for over an hour?" TF asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied.

"Tell me what's going on." Freddi growled as she stepped towards me.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." I coldly replied. "Understand?"

"I understand fine." Freddi said with a laugh. "I just don't care. Now tell me or I'll make you regret it." Freddi and I just glared at each other.

"Fine. I haven't had the best… experiences in my life. Some of the more… scarring experiences left in imprint. I occasionally relive experiences in flashbacks. Sometimes it lasts an hour, sometimes it's only a minute. Are you happy now?" I asked angrily. Freddi just silently stared at me.

"I apologize." Freddi said quietly. "I didn't realize that something had happened in your past. I thought you were just… freaking out."

"Freaking out?" I said slowly.

"You know… because of our bodies…" Freddi began explaining. "That's why I had the others stay back. I wasn't sure if you were just having problems with that."

"Seriously?" I chuckled. "I was surprised, but that's nothing compared to some of the things I've seen..." I trailed off as I remembered the nightmare I'd had for years.

"Um…" TF mumbled. "Are you okay?" I blinked and smiled at her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just some bad memories." I said with a grin. "Course, they're only memories."

"Yeah…" Freddi said quietly.

"Really. It's fine. Now, why don't you have everyone else come meet me? I still haven't met Foxy, Mangle, Balloon Girl, Marionette, Chica, or TC yet tonight." I said cheerfully.

"I'll send them along." Bonnie said as Freddi turned and walked away. "I think Freddi feels bad about bringing everything up."

"It's fine." I said quietly. "I'll go find her and talk to her in a bit." I looked up at the clock. "Only 2:42? Nice. That'll be plenty of time."

"Alright." Bonnie said before motioning to TF and TB. "We'll go let them know."

"Got it!" I said as I leaned back into my seat. _I need a root beer._

* * *

**So... I know this is a short chapter, but I decided to upload it as is instead of trying to lengthen it. I cut it at an appropriate spot, so expect another chapter soon. An another note, my beta reader is missing. He said a while ago that his internet might go out, so I'm assuming that's what happened. In the meantime, if anyone wants to help out, I could use it. Also, I still need some OC's. I decided that the first five OC's will get to be other employees in the restaurant. Anyone who's in it will be given special sneak peeks and stuff. Peace. Crimson out.**


	10. Chapter 9

FNAF: What's Inside

Chapter 9: Gift Show

* * *

_Braedan_

* * *

I sat in my chair with my eyes closed, sipping from my ice-cold can of root beer. _Ahh. Perfection._ I took another sip before opening my eyes to see a face, only inches from mine.

"Sup." I said nonchalantly.

"H-hello." Marionette said quietly. "I just came to v-visit, but you looked pretty peaceful. I didn't want to d-disturb you."

"That is due to the wonders of root beer. A glorious substance, bestowed on the world through the grace of God." I said with a grin. She blushed. Her mask had changed into a more human form that showed her emotions.

"It's that good?" Marionette asked.

"Maybe not to everyone, but it's definitely one of my three favorite drinks." I explained. "So… let's get a look at the new you." Marionette blushed and leaned back. She was still thin, although she had filled out a little bit, making her seem more like a human. She still looked really embarrassed, possibly because I was looking her over. She was a B-cup, but seemed a little shorter than before, maybe five feet nine inches.

"Hmmm. Based on the trend, Fred's gonna get punched ten times tomorrow." I said as I leaned back in my chair.

"W-w-why is Fred getting p-punched?" Marionette asked.

"He didn't tell me about this." I said as I gestured towards her. "One punch for each surprise." Marionette just smiled.

"He'll be fine. It's not like we haven't punched one another before." I said with a smile. "Anyways, what's up with you, Marionette?"

"Nothing much. I really enjoy giving the presents to the kids." Marionette said with a smile of her own. She then looked up at the clock. "Sorry, but I'm out of time. Foxy said she wanted to come visit next."

"All right. I guess I'll see you around then?" I asked as she stood up and stretched.

"Yeah, and by the way, call me Maria. Marionette doesn't really fit." She said before walking out the left door. I smiled and took another swig of root beer as I leaned back in my swivel chair.

* * *

I lay in my chair staring upwards towards the ceiling. _Wonder if Foxy really will be here next? One of the others could come before her, but Maria did say Foxy was next…_ I suddenly froze. I listened and heard a quiet footstep. I quickly crouched down under my desk and hid silently. Another footstep, then another. I waited silently.

"ARRRRGH!" Silence followed.

"Hello? Mr. Night Guard? Anyone?" I listened as I heard several footsteps. I watched as two feet walked to the back of the desk.

"I guess he's not here." I grinned and reached out and grabbed her ankles. Foxy screamed and fell over. When she saw me under the desk cracking up, she started laughing too.

"That was hilarious." I said as I stopped laughing. Foxy smiled. She had thinned out and now had a shapely hourglass figure with G-cups.

"I'll give you that one." She said with a small smile. I crawled out from under the desk and offered my hand to it. Foxy took it and I pulled her to her feet. We both suddenly looked to the door as we heard someone growl.

"What's going on in here?" Freddi said as she glared at me. "Why'd Foxy scream?"

"I don't like your tone of voice." I said with a grin. "Unless you act nicer, I'm not telling."

"Foxy, what happened." Freddi said as she glared at me.

"Well, I-" Foxy began.

"I spooked her. You're next." I said with a devilish grin.

"All right, I've had enough of your crap." Freddi said as she walked towards me. "Just tell me what's going on, and then I'll leave."

"Or… I could not tell you." I replied. "Then we get a different result." Freddi just glared at me.

"I can't decide if I hate you, or if I'm impressed by your guts." Freddi groaned. "Are you okay Foxy?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Foxy said quickly. "He just scared me. That's all." Freddi just nodded before glaring at me again.

"Next time something like this happens, we're gonna have to have a talk." Fredi said before turning and leaving.

"I'm looking forward to it!" I called after her. Foxy started laughing again.

"That was kinda funny, but you probably shouldn't make Freddi mad, she's a little more… physical with her anger." Foxy explained.

"What a coincidence, I hit things too!" I said with a huge grin before cracking up.

"You seem pretty big on jokes." Foxy commented as she sat next to me on the floor.

"I like to think that if you can't take a joke, you can't take life." I explained as I leaned back against the wall. "I mean, look at me. I've gotten myself hurt through my decisions so much, but I just walk it off and keep going."

"I like it." Foxy said with a small smile. She then looked at the clock and the wall and frowned. "Looks like I'm out of time."

"I guess so." I said as stood up and offered her my hand. She grabbed it and I pulled her to her feet. "Thanks or taking the joke well."

"No problem." Foxy beamed. "By the way, you probably shouldn't push Freddi. You were really starting to annoy her. She'll start getting a little… violent if you keep pushing it."

"I appreciate it, but I'm a fast runner." I said with a smirk. Foxy laughed.

"All right, but don't say I didn't warn you." Foxy said as she headed out the door. "Expect Balloon Girl next. See ya around, night guard."

"See ya." I said before getting another root beer out of the mini-fridge.

* * *

**So, I waited to see if anyone spotted the hint to future shenanigans. It's in Chapter 8. Near the end. If anyone finds it, I'll give them a pretty good idea on where this story is going. Here's a clue, it's impossible…**

**Other than that, I got a new beta reader... again. So there ya go.**


	11. Chapter 10

FNAF: What's Inside

Chapter 10: Ingredients for a Party

* * *

_Braedan_

* * *

I just sat down in my chair when I heard humming from the right hallway. I took another sip from my root beer as Balloon Girl walked in. I stopped mid-sip and just stared.

"Surprised?" Balloon Girl said cheerfully. She was now five feet one inch tall, and had... G-cups? Her clothes had stretched but didn't look any tighter… somehow.

"No dip, Sherlock." I replied as I blinked and refocused on her face. "What happened? You only vaguely look like how you were before. The others all stayed pretty similar, but you completely changed." Balloon Girl just shrugged.

"Not like anyone knows why we undergo our specific changes." Balloon Girl said as she sat down on the desk. "Besides, I'm not complaining." She grinned as she squeezed her breasts with her arms. I felt the blood running to my face as I looked away.

"Certainly doesn't make my job any easier." I mumbled.

"About that, you are the new night guard right?" Balloon Girl asked. I nodded. "So… I was wondering… where did you work before this?"

"It was… complicated. Let's just say I like the night shift and leave it at that." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Cool." Balloon Girl said with a smile. "I think I gotta go. See you later night guard!" She said as she hopped off the desk and walked over to the door. She turned and blew me a kiss. I just grinned and pantomimed catching it triumphantly. She giggled before waving goodbye.

"See ya!" I called after her. I sat back down and closed my eyes. I suddenly noticed the smell of pizza growing stronger. I got up and walked over to the left door ad looked down the hall. _Nothing's there._ I sat down in my chair and grabbed my soda. I took a long sip and paused. _Voices in the hall? _I was about to get up when two animatronics walked through the door. Chica had become thinner, and had traded her beak for a smiling face. She was a DD-cup and was still about the same height. TC was thin and had C-cups. She had also lost her beak and was holding a pizza box.

"Hi Mr. Nightguard!" Chica said as she walked in. "We decided to make you a pizza as a welcome gift!" TC smiled as she set it down on the desk in front of me.

"Thanks. If it's anywhere near as good as the one I had earlier, then I'm gonna really enjoy it." I grinned.

"Thanks!" Chica and TC said together. They immediately looked at each other. "Jinx!"

"Dibs." I said calmly.

"Wait what?" Chica said as she looked at me.

"I called dibs." I replied.

"Dibs on what?" TC asked.

"Dibs on winning." I smirked.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Chica complained.

"Hey, now you're not fighting… by the power of grayskull!" I cheered.

"The power of grayskull? What's that?" TC asked as she sat on the chair next to me.

"Pop culture reference. I make them sometimes. Remind me to inform you on pop culture in the future." I explained.

"Okay." TC said with a nod.

"Well, TC and I need to go. We'll leave you to your pizza." Chica said.

"Alright. See you later!" I said as the two girls head out.

"Oh, by the way, Mangle should be the last one to visit. Then everyone's gonna meet at the stage." TC said before leaving.

"Got it!" I called.

* * *

**So... the story's starting to get a little closer to a rather large plot point. And the next chapter is a change of tune, but not a lemon. Just a little different, so leave a review and I'll keep writing! Anyone recognize the reference?**


	12. Chapter 11

FNAF: What's Inside

Chapter 11: Ghosts

* * *

_Rex Steel (Red) – 12:00 PM_

* * *

After I left Braedan in search of Goldie, I ended up floating in Parts and Services.

"Goldie?" I called out into the dark room. "You in here?" I looked around until I saw the golden bear curled up in the corner. She was about five feet eleven inches and had an hourglass figure. She had a black top hat and G-cup breasts. I sat down next to her.

"Hey Goldie… you okay?" I asked quietly. She just looked at me tears streaming from her blue eyes.

"I-I've been b-better." She stammered. "It's just kind of all hitting me at once. My lack of a past. My own rage. Hatred. Disappointment. It's just too much." I sat down next to her.

"Then let's talk it over one thing at a time. Get it off your chest, so to speak." I said with a small smile.

"All right. I g-guess we could do that." Goldie sniffled.

"Where do you want to start?" I asked.

"I was filled with rage. Anger. I felt like I had been cheated out of my life. I spent years like that. You were the only thing that even came near me." Goldie said quietly. "You probably don't get it."

"I understand better than you think." I replied. "I had no one until I met my nephew. That group has grown, but I definitely understand how it feels to be alone." Goldie looked at me for a moment before nodding.

"I g-guess you have a p-point." Goldie murmured. I smiled and put my arm around her.

"Goldie, I will always look out for you. So will Braedan and the others. I trust them. I'd put my life in their hands without a second thought… if I still had a life to give." Goldie giggles.

"Very funny Rex."

"Why thank you." I replied with a smile. Goldie just snuggled closer to me.

"I'm starting to think you enjoy my company." I said quietly. Goldie just smiled and playfully punched me.

"Careful there. Don't push it. I could still decide that I don't like you." She mumbled as she snuggled closer.

"Your body language disagrees." I replied.

"Shut up. You're ruining my moment." Goldie muttered.

"Shutting up."

* * *

**So... super short chapter. I'm sorry about it, but I just didn't have a ton of content, but I wanted to officially introduce Goldie. That hint from Chapter 8 is important here. PM me if you think you have it. Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 12

FNAF: What's Inside

Chapter 12: One Last Surprise

* * *

_Braedan_

* * *

I opened the pizza box and started eating. I paused and looked at the pizza. _I just ate… half a large pizza… in like five minutes. I bet I can eat the other half in three._ I immediately began to polish off the pizza. Once that was done, I polished off my root beer to wash it down. _Now that was a meal._ I said as I leaned back into my seat. I looked through both doors before leaning back in my chair. _The last one would be Mangle. She probably looks just as different as the others._ I groaned. _Why couldn't Fred have warned me?_ I suddenly paused and turned towards the right door.

"Is someone there?" I asked the darkness. I silently waited for any movement. "Guess I was just going a little crazy. Not like that's weird." I laughed before leaning back in my seat. Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around and smiled. Mangle had gained a curvy body with DD-cup breasts. She shyly smiled at me.

"H-hello." Mangle said quietly.

"Hey." I replied with a smile of my own. "Have a seat." I gestured at one of the other chairs. Mangle nodded and sat down.

"You look pretty different." I said as she sat down.

"In a good way?" She asked.

"Yeah. You wanna pick up where we left off earlier?" I said with a small smile.

"Yeah. We were talking about Rex right?" She replied.

"Yep. Rex Sidelo. You said he was almost as bad as someone else… who?" I asked quietly.

"… He was almost as bad as him. The purple guy." Mangle murmured. I stiffened slightly.

"The purple guy eh? I've heard about him. What made Rex so bad?" I said carefully.

"He tried to force himself on TB… and when she tried to fight back, he attacked her with a hammer." Mangle said quietly.

"HE DID WHAT?" I roared. Mangle stared at me.

"Um… Braedan? Are you okay?" She said quickly. I closed my eyes and calmed down.

"… Yeah. I'm fine." I opened my eyes and smiled. "What happened after that?"

"Freddi told him to stay in his office from then on." She replied.

"Good." I got up and walked over to Mangle. "Thanks. I needed to hear that."

"No problem. We didn't tell Fred… so it's good that someone else knows." Mangle said with a smile. "So what now?"

"Well, Freddi said something about meeting by the stage and talking later. Why don't you head over and I'll be right there?" I said with a grin.

"Alright. See you there!" She said as she headed out the door. I nodded and waved.

"See ya!"

* * *

**Well... I know this chapter is short, and I don't really know why. But Chapter 13 is a lot longer. So that's a plus. Anyways, I'll post that in a couple days. Crimson out! *drops mic***


	14. Chapter 13

FNAF: What's Inside

Chapter 13: The Whole Crew

* * *

_Braedan_

* * *

I straighten up and looked around the office. "Guess I better get going." I picked up my flashlight and walked out the right door towards the stage. I reached the end of the short hall and looked out into the pizzeria. The whole crew was waiting on and around the stage.

"He's here." Freddi said from the corner of the stage.

"That does seem to be the case, as I could hear you say that." I said with a smirk. Freddi growled in response.

"Freddi. Play nice." Chica said quietly. Freddi looked at Chica and nodded. I grab a chair and sit down.

"So… we're all here." I said with a small smile. "So what now?" Freddi glared at me. I grinned back. "Does Freddi need a hug?"

"If you try, I will hurt you." Freddi replied.

"You could try, but I'm a hard person to hurt." I smirked at her.

"I could manage. Steel works pretty well against bones." Freddi shot back.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Bonnie yelled as she stood up.

"I'll be backstage." Freddi growled as she got up and left.

"Freddi…" Foxy said.

"She doesn't trust me…" I said with a small laugh. "Oh how the tables have turned."

"What do you mean by that?" Chica asked as she looked at me.

"Nothing. It's too complicated." I replied cheerfully. They all stared at me.

"Um… can you tell us anyways?" TB asked hopefully.

"Please?" Bonnie said as she looked at me.

"Uh…" I froze. "Well…" TF suddenly tackled me.

"Please!" TF exclaimed.

"Another time. Alright?" I replied as I got up.

"Okay." TF said as she sat back down.

"I'm gonna go talk to Freddi. I'll see you guys around." I said quietly.

"Well, for what it's worth, welcome to the pizzeria." Foxy said before getting up.

"Thanks. Glad to hear it." I said as I headed backstage. "Freddi? I know you're back here."

"What do you want?" Freddi glared from the corner.

"To apologize. I've been pushing your buttons since I met you. I was letting my past experiences cloud my judgment."

"Past experiences? What, you can't hold a girlfriend?" Freddi sneered.

"One, I'm glad you think so highly of me," I sarcastically reply. "But that has nothing to do with this. Regardless, since you obviously dislike me, I'm gonna go." I turn and walk back out to the stage.

"Good riddance!" Freddi called after me.

"Ugh. Hopefully she'll warm up to me eventually." I mutter before sitting on the edge of the stage. I stared at the floor in silence. _That did not go well. Although, I've had worse interactions with her…_

"Hey." Chica said as she prodded my shoulder.

"Huh?" I looked up at her. "Chica? What's up?"

"What happened back there with Freddi?" Chica said quietly.

"… Well, even a friendly guy like me can't bat a thousand." I joke. Chica smiled slightly and sat down next to me.

"You shouldn't judge her too quickly. We haven't had the best…relationship with nightguards." Chica said.

"I know." _From personal experience._ "I get that. I haven't exactly done anything to foster trust though, so I don't really blame her."

"Freddi's just worried. She wants to make sure you aren't like Rex." Chica replied. I clench my fists.

"I get it." I unclenched my fists and stood up. "I'll be in the office if anyone needs me."

"… Alright…" Chica said quietly. I nod before starting to head back to the office.

"I need another root beer." I groaned as I sat down. "And some music."

"Maria would probably like that." I froze.

"Hello? Who's there?" I said as I looked around. Bonnie stood in the left doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Just me." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Bonnie." I sigh and lean back in my chair. "So Maria would like some music too?"

"Probably. She always listens to our shows." Bonnie replied.

"Huh. Figures." I murmured. "Some things never change…" I silently sat there. _So many nights, blurring together._ Bonnie snapped her fingers in front of me, causing me to blink.

"Braedan! You okay?" Bonnie asked as I focused on her.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Just got lost in thought." I replied before shaking my head. She stared at me.

"You seem a pretty out of it. What's up?" She asked as she leaned against the desk.

"I dunno. Just… thinking I guess. I haven't exactly been living the high life." I said with a small sigh. "Lots of injuries in my line of work."

"Injuries?" She questioned, seeming surprised.

"Forget I mentioned it." I said quickly. Bonnie just stared at me in confusion.

"… A topic for another time." Bonnie said with a small smile. "Alright?" I slowly smiled back.

"Yeah… maybe." I said quietly as I leaned back in my chair. "I really need to try and make nice with Freddi at some point." Bonnie nodded.

"You guys definitely need to smooth that out." She sighed. I nodded and sighed.

"Yeah... But that might be difficult. Some of the issues are hard to solve..." _Like our constant battle to my death._  
"Hey. Hang in there. Freddi will come around soon enough." Bonnie said with a small smile. I smiled back.

"You're probably right, but I need to set things straight myself. After all, I helped cause the issue." Bonnie grinned.

"You certainly did help." She chuckled. "At the very least you kept pushing her buttons till she snapped."

"That I did. And I wasn't really trying to enrage her. Didn't even think I could." I said absentmindedly. Bonnie's grin fell.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, slightly defensive.

"I dunno. She just seems… solid. Up until that point, I thought it was just all in good fun. She threatens me, I crack a joke. She shrugs it off. I just didn't think I was actually digging at her. And now, I feel like a jerk because of it." Bonnie relaxed and sighed.

"Well, while you didn't mean for it to hurt her, it did." She said quietly. "And it's your responsibility to help fix it, but I'd let her be for a bit. She needs to cool off a little."

"... Alright. I'll let her go for now. I'll try to think of a way to make it up to her." I smiled. "Thanks for the advice though."

"No problem." Bonnie replied. "Thanks for actually caring about our feelings."

"Why wouldn't I? You're obviously women. There's ten of you. I'm out of my league. That means I gotta watch my step." I joked. Bonnie just laughed.

"Very funny." She said with a smile. "You're a good guy. Way better than the last night guard. I think you'll be fine."

"Think so? I'm definitely staying, but I'd rather have friends," I smiled. "And I feel like most people would be better than Rex Sidelo."

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded. "Not much competition."


	15. Chapter 14

FNAF: What's Inside

Chapter 14: The End Draws Near (Not Actually The End Or The Other End)

* * *

_Braedan_

* * *

After a while, Bonnie left, saying something about checking in with Freddi. I remembered nodding absentmindedly, but not much else. I looked at the clock and sighed. "… 5:48. Almost done for the night…" I got up and walked to the corner of the room, looking at the drawings I had pinned to the walls over the past few years. Some were more battered than others, but all of them had the same childish look to them. I smiled as I saw a particularly good drawing of Freddi, Bonnie, and Chica singing on the stage. After a few moments, I sat back down, picking up the tablet and checking the cameras quickly, an old habit I'd picked up at some point, as I did. I then checked a second time, more slowly, more attentively. The girls had, for the most part, returned to their respective areas and were chatting with one another. All except Freddi, who sat, obviously still pissed, on the edge of the stage by herself. Moments later, I was surprised by the phone ringing, and I accidentally dropped the tablet. "Crap!" I picked up the tablet and set it on the desk before answering the phone. "Yello?"

"Hey muchacho! How is my blood brother?" Fred said cheerfully.

"Slightly annoyed with you, ya bloody bastard." I replied with a slight Scottish accent. Fred burst out laughing.

"TOTALLY WORTH WHATEVER'S COMING FOR ME!" Fred exclaimed cheerfully.

"We'll see how you feel in three hours." I muttered back. He chuckled again.

"So, how is it being back on the job?" Fred asked after a moment. "Anything like earlier?"

"… One flashback. Last night on the job. Freddi's also kinda pissed." I sighed.

"You and Freddi never did get along. She almost got you what? Six or seven times into the room?" Fred asked quietly.

"Sounds about right." I replied as I stared at the ceiling. "There were some close calls."

"… Listen, if you want to switch off nightshift, that's fine man. No one else woul've come back after a week, and you've done this job for years. No one would blame you." Fred said simply.

"I appreciate it, but I'm alright. Just might take me awhile to get back into it." I replied. "Besides, what if I had a flashback during the dayshift?"

"We'd make it work." Fred shot back. "We're friends. We wouldn't let you down." I sigh.

"Good to know buddy. I'll see you in a bit." I said with a smile. "Now hurry up!"

"Alright! I'm coming!" He chuckled and hung up. I stood up, stretched, and headed out of the office and walked towards the front, keeping watch for the animatronics as I did. Freddi and Bonnie were chatting on the stage while TF, TC, TB, and Chica were chatting in a circle nearby. I kept walking, staying towards the edge of the room as I walked to the door. Balloon Girl sat by it staring wistfully outside.

"Hey." I said as I sat down next to her. "What's up?" She looked over at me.

"Mr. Braedan! Hi! I'm just waiting for Mr. Fazbear." Balloon Girl explained.

"Me too. I gotta wait for him to get here before I can go take a nap." I grinned. She laughed.

"A nap? You've been up all night! I surprised you don't need more sleep. Most people do." She chided.

"I sleep when I can. I've been sleeping a lot, so I gotta get back into the routine." I shrugged, closing my eyes. "I manage, somehow." My watch beeped twice. "Six AM. I'm officially off the clock." BG was silent. I opened my eyes and looked at her, seeing she was in her daytime form. She smiled awkwardly.

"So it's the same as it was before? A six-hour shift?" Balloon Girl asked quietly.

"Why break a system that works?" I shrugged and leaned against the wall. "That's been how it's run here at Freddi's for years… at least as far as I've heard." Balloon Girl shrugged.

"I can't really remember as well before our big update. Things are blurry and some stuff's missing."

"That's… odd I guess." I replied quietly. "Is it that way for all of you?" Balloon Girl nodded again. I stayed silent for a minute or two until Fred's battered Ford drove up and parked out front. Balloon Girl stood up as the door opened and Fred stepped in.

"Hey man!" I stood up and walked over.

"Hi Mr. Fazbear!" Balloon Girl said cheerfully.

"Fred. Good to see ya. Mind if I go take a nap in the office?"

"How ya doing buddy!" Fred grinned before I stepped forward and slugged him in the gut.

"Also, one." Fred collapsed and BG stared in surprise.

"Woah…" BG said quietly. Fred continued laying on the floor, his body racked with laughter,

"I totally deserve it. Anyways, you won't be much help if I say no, will yah?" Fred grinned. "I'll wake ya around ten." He stands up and limps off cheerfully. "Hey BG! Looking good!" BG laughs.

"He's insane." She smiled.

"Gotta be in this business." I wave cheerfully as I head back to the office for a well-deserved nap.

* * *

**HELLO. I'm alive. Welcome. I will try to update more often, but... I suck. SO ANYWAYS, sorry 'bout that. Carry on.**


	16. Author's Note

**44,000 views. Wow. Working on 15. Don't hate me too much. I'M TERRIBLE, BUT HEY. My work ethic kinda sucks. Also, my writing used to suck. Like sheesh. I'mma gonna do a rewrite one day, but for now, I'll just keep writing.**

**\- Crimson**

**I decided that I would add a list of comments to the reviews. So... here it is.**

HiDeKiThEhIdDeN: Thanks for the early support. It really boosted my confidence. :)

Guest (Chapter 1): I'll try to keep that rating! :)

Christian Knight: Thanks for the compliment.

panonmyhead01: Thank you for reviewing... Not much else I can say about that...

The Guest with no rest: Thank you for being so accommodating with my schedule. It was a rough test, but I did pass! Also, thanks for clarifying that you were the other guest.

Hekigarus: Thanks for reviewing, and I do plan to continue this story.

hi: Chapter 4 is out.

captin mangle: Thanks. I appreciate the "too cute."

Guest (Chapter 1): As I said in one of my reply reviews, and in the story summary, there is gore. I wasn't a huge fan of writing that, but the other versions I wrote were worse.

ThrashMetalMartin: Thank you for reviewing. As I said above, I will keep working on this story. :)

DarkwolfLord: Thanks for being cool about it.

DashfanXP: I already replied to you, and while I do see other stories with similar plotlines, I really did base mine off of Adry53's work. I already had another FNAF story in the works, that I ended up trashing. I just started again with a new idea.

C.O.T.M.: This is me. Just saying.

myulander: Again with the one word reviews. Thanks for reviewing though.

Guest is back: If you are the same guest from before, then hi. Otherwise, I decided to do more chapters over a longer period of time. So... yeah.

hermione g: Thanks for reviewing, but if something confuses you, PM me and I'll try to clear it up.

Chase Jackdaw: Thanks for the offer, I'll take you up on it. If anyone else wants to beta for me, message me and I'll let you in.

Boomburst: YES! Thank you for asking! There will be flashbacks and it will have some major plot points. Rex will also do more in the story in a couple chapters. If you PM me, I'll give you the full rundown on Rex.

CrYinGcHild2331: Thank you. I'll keep working on it.

Fuyu Mitokai: Thanks. The other stories I have on here all stopped due to writer's block. I also probably have written 20 prologues to stories I never completed.

Guest: Um... not sure what parts are the same other than the female animatronics andan OC night guard, but message me the details and I'll get back to you. Again, I got the idea from Adry53's work. However, after I started getting attention with this  
story, I did start reading other stories to try and avoid accidentally stealing someone else's plotline.

A Person: I don't really know how long the story will be, but it's not gonna end anytime soon. After all, I'm still on the first night back.

HiDeKiThEhIdDeN: Thanks again. I appreciate it.

fusion721: Thanks. If you have any ideas, pm me and I'll take a look.

StartersoverLegends: Thanks. I appreciate the criticism.

Random User: Thanks for reviewing.

Demon Shadow 16: Thanks. I will continue on!

Krennnin: Only 9/10? I MUST IMPROVE! :P

ShadowRoxas12: Thanks for reviewing. As for the flashbacks, Braedan worked there for three years. I have a LOT of material.

TMI: Thank you! :)

Guest: Thanks. Don't worry, as I said before, I don't plan on ending this anytime soon.

Rubixcube98: Is that a CHALLENGE? Let the weirdness commence! :P

Gearsky: I meant as separate stories, not as a part of this. I just wanted to know if anyone would actually be interested in me making some separate male reader insert stories. Thanks for mentioning that though.

Rubixcube98: So my story's weird. I can work with that. :)

Acidplatypus: Thanks! I plan on it.

Meow: I know, I'm sorry I haven't updated. I hit a little writers block, but I think it's done for now. Expect the next chapter in a day or two.

animeandgamerlover2: As I said to meow, I was getting over some writers block. I'll update soon.

SilverTheBunny: :P

Rubixcube98: I see two replies that are kinda similar, but yours were kinda similar two though. If there's something else, let me know.

animeandgamerlover2: I have chapter ten finished, I'm just running it by my beta reader. I'll probably have it up later today or tomorrow, depending on when he gets back to me.

codandfifaboss: Sweet. One OC. PM me so I can get a little about his personality. And figure out his job and stuff. :) I'm thinking arcade machine repairman.

dragondonavin: Thanks man. I'll try to keep up that feeling.

Animalover205: I try my best. And finally someone noticed the reference! Woo!

Semi-serioushumor: There will be fluff. Fluff is adorable.

DrLevoda: One, thanks for the critiques. Part of the reason why I haven't been posting is because I've been working on other writing projects. Two, that's your opinion. And three, I'm in high school. I run track, go to early morning seminary, mutual,  
do the musical, and do scouts. I write for fun. I like simple. For super complex plots and stuff, I prefer to collaborate. So yeah. If you want to talk more in depth, that's fine. And the almost 30,000 views makes me feel like I'm gonna keep going.  
Cause while you don't like it, other people do.

DrLevoda: Again, thanks. I am just under 30,000 views by 200. And there will probably be some... mature material later on. But I don't want to rush it. Which is why Freddi hates Braedan. :)

dragondonavin: Should be out... within a week or so. My uncle's getting married this weekend and I have a report for English due tomorrow. So yeah.

The Book of Eli: That's the question isn't it?

Marshman101: Yes. Yes they have. :)

NatureAce: Glad to hear it and just so you know... *looks both ways* I don't think I'll abandon this story, cause I have lots of stuff, and only so much time. :)

Marshman101: Hot.

James: ... Well that's rude.

BigSexyLucario: Okay?

Guest: I was making fun of Wyoming, but Cool.

**Thank you all for reviewing. I'll update as soon as I finish the next chapter/ have time.**

**P.S. I might send a preview of a later chapter to anyone who messages me. Also, check out my RvB Story. It's new. :3**


End file.
